etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Warped Savior
The ultimate life form bursts forth from its larval body... Story The Warped Savior is the true form of the Insatiable Pupa. Due to the Pupa feeding on Yggdrasil's power, the Warped Savior began to manifest within the Pupa. Not only is it the cause of the Pupa's corruption, but its immense power is enough to easily destroy the world, if not sealed. Luckily, a brave researcher managed to seal the Pupa inside the Hall of Darkness, preventing the Warped Savior from unleashing its true power. With the beast sealed, the researcher began developing a compound that could weaken it but died before finishing his research. Now, it is up the explorers to finish the compound and destroy this abomination. There are eight research notes that give clues to the order needed for the chemicals to be effective: * Test 1: Results negative. Subject not pacified. No observed effect from the white chemical. Hypothesis: Bad injection timing. Seems to have no effect when injected before or after yellow. * Test 3: Results negative. Target's reaction undiminished. No observed effect from the blue chemical. Hypothesis: Bad injection timing. Seems to have no effect when injected before or after green. * Test 4: Results negative. Subject not pacified. No observed effect from the green chemical. Hypothesis: Bad injection timing. Failure seems to have stemmed from the injection directly before red. * Test 5: Results positive. Target's reaction diminished. Yellow chemical confirmed to have an effect. Hypothesis: Not injecting yellow directly before green seems crucial. At last, a breakthrough. * Test 8: Results positive. Target's resistance diminished. White and green compound confirmed effective. Hypothesis: Injecting green early yielded good results. It seems to have made white work as well.... Strategy Before even attempting this boss, it is strongly recommended that the chemical compound is created to weaken the Warped Savior. To complete the compound, the entire floor must be explored to find all five colored injectors and the research notes. The research notes are clues to the proper order of injecting the chemicals. A properly-equipped, Level 90 party should be able to easily defeat the Warped Savior with the assistance of chemicals. Solution: Green > White > Blue > Red > Yellow Injecting the chemicals in the correct order will reduce the dealt damage, halve its HP, and disable Ragnarok. The Warped Savior will begin the encounter with its eye closed and its four tentacles - Immoral Bud, Conceited Bud, Cowardice Claw, and Covetous Claw. While its eye is closed, the boss will take negligible amounts of damage - even a maxed-out Venom Throw will only do a tenth of its usual damage. Each time it closes its eye, it leads with Vanish Barrier, which doubles the TP cost of each party member's next action, so be wary of any expensive skills you may intend to use soon. The buds and claws attack on alternate turns. Be sure to quickly remove them, as they can deal heavy damage that also inflicts bind/status on party members. The buds' attacks all use arms; the claws' attacks all use legs. It is recommended you defeat 1 bud and 1 claw at a time because each appendage has a special attack that requires the cooperation of its counterpart. The buds have Riot Lance which can potentially completely bind the entire party, leaving them completely helpless, while the claws have Guillotine which does massive cut damage to the entire party. After about 4-5 turns, or shortly after one of its appendages is defeated, the Warped Savior will open its eye and begin attacking on its own. When it does so, it also heals off any status ailments and binds it had. Its attack pattern is as follows: Vanishing Wave → Megido Flame → Chaos Blizzard → Volt Cyclone → Chaotic Embrace → Holy Chest → Eye Close Vanishing Wave will scrub off any buffs the party had, making it moderately difficult for link-based Landsknechts to continue to do damage. Chaotic Embrace can inflict random status ailments to the party, leaving them flailing about and helpless while it launches Holy Chest, which, like the Heavenbringer's version, can scale to incredible levels of damage depending on how many of its limbs are still alive. However, every single one of these attacks can be blocked by binding the Warped Savior's head. During this time, any limbs that are not killed off will not act unless preparing to cooperate for Holy Chest. If the chemical has been used, the Warped Savior also becomes weak to all attacks while its eye is open. When it closes its eye again, all defeated appendages will return at full health, forcing the party to beat through them again to expose the Savior's weak point again. Full Strength Without the compound, the boss will have default stats, full HP, the ability to strike with all buds and claws each turn, and access to Ragnarok. This is an incredibly accurate instant kill attack that it unleashes right after it opens its eye, guaranteed to kill the entire party even if they come prepared with instant kill resistance. One of the few ways to skip it is to stun it with the Geo Impact skill. However, the first thing the Warped Savior does is use Hollow Barrier that drains the party's Burst Gauge - it knows the party has Geo Impact and has a countermeasure. Should a party manage to bypass the initial Ragnarok after the eye has opened, the boss will immediately begin with a slightly modified attack pattern. This time, it randomly chooses between its elemental attacks and Chaotic Embrace for 3 turns - though it is guaranteed to unleash Chaotic Embrace at least once during this time frame - and then follows with Holy Chest before closing its eye and transitioning to Vanish Barrier. These elemental attacks are nearly guaranteed to kill the party with sheer damage unless its head is bound and kept bound. The second time it opens its eye, rather than using Ragnarok it will use Vanishing Wave instead and use Hollow Barrier when it closes afterwards; it unleashes Ragnarok once again for the third time it happens, and so on. Only an offense-heavy party with the capability to defeat the Fallen One before Turn 5 may consider fighting without the aid of chemicals. That is the only exception; if else, abandon the thought. The benefits to fighting the boss without the compound is the time saved. There is no conditional loot for completing this feat. Skills *'Ragnarok '(Uses None): High-priority, instant death to entire party. If it uses this move, it's a guaranteed game over, even with death resistance. Great care must be taken when you see its eye open. Used only if not weakened by chemical and after its eye opens. *'Megido Flame '(Uses Head): Massive fire damage to the entire party. *'Chaos Blizzard '(Uses Head): Massive ice damage to the entire party. *'Volt Cyclone '(Uses Head): Massive volt damage to the entire party. *'Chaotic Embrace '(Uses Head): High-chance infliction, causes random status (Sleep, Panic, Curse, Petrify, Paralyze, Blind) to the entire party. *'Holy Chest '(Uses Head): Untyped damage, hits the entire party. Damage increases with each tentacle still alive. *'Vanish Barrier '(Uses Head): Doubles TP cost of the next skill used by each party member. Quick to activate. *'Hollow Barrier '(Uses Head): Reduces Burst Gauge bar by 1. Used only if not weakened by the chemicals. *'Vanishing Wave '(Uses Head): Purges all buffs on the party. Quick to activate. *'Eye Open '(Uses None): Removes all status and weakening effects, and if weakened with chemicals, renders itself weak to all attacks barring untyped. Slow to activate. *'Eye Close '(Uses None): Brings all defeated tentacles back to life with full HP. Quick to activate. Drops * Warped Core (Worth: 50000 en) ** Used to make the Yggdrasil weapons, the strongest weapons available with 8 forge slots each. Defeating the Warped Savior for the first time and talking to the Outland Count afterwards grants the party the Tharsis Comet, an incredibly powerful accessory that gives +15 to all stats and +100 TP. Related Monsters *Insatiable Pupa *Immoral Bud *Conceited Bud *Cowardice Claw *Covetous Claw Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV